


Yes She Will

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她第一次碰到那种东西的时候，她正在美国边境的丛林里躲避警察CIA或是管他什么的人的追踪，和她对峙的那只狼突然呜咽了一声转身逃掉了，身后的声音让她迅速抽枪转身，却看到了她这辈子都没想到过的东西。
Relationships: Nikita Mears & Alexandra Udinov, Owen Elliot/Alexandra Udinov





	Yes She Will

她第一次碰到那种东西的时候，她正在美国边境的丛林里躲避警察CIA或是管他什么的人的追踪，和她对峙的那只狼突然呜咽了一声转身逃掉了，身后的声音让她迅速抽枪转身，却看到了她这辈子都没想到过的东西。

那个“人”穿着登山服，衣服上都是血，左腿及膝以下都已断掉了，但它仍歪着脖子不屈不挠的向她走来，一阵风吹过，腥臭味几乎要让她窒息。

她对着那东西的右膝开了枪，它趔趄了一下，依然没有知觉的继续向她走来。

她的手开始有些发抖，在那东西快走到安全距离的时候，她突然想起了Birkhoff的那些关于T病毒、World War Z或是僵尸的笑话。

砰。

子弹正中那东西的脑门，它倒下不动了。在这时她便意识到，有什么东西不对劲了。

她后悔得要死，因为她从来就不应该离开。而现在她对着偌大的一个美国，既缺乏交通工具，又到处挤满了僵尸，她该上哪儿去找他们？

更或许他们根本就不在美国了。

Mission impossible.

不过这没问题，她一向便擅长干这种事。

她在路过关着一只僵尸的车中找到了一个收音机，捣腾了半天也只能让它接收。她把它调到了他们惯用的频率后便一直把它开着。一天她终于听到了他们的声音。

里面Ryan说了下现在的情况，然后说他们在往北走，因为大雪会困住僵尸的脚步。

这根本就是他们给她的留言。

这下事情好办了很多，反正她也不喜欢在一堆追她的僵尸中去找其中有没有她要找的人。她可以避开人口密集的地方，顺着他们的路一路向北，如果她够快，她就能找到他们。

如果他们成了它们会怎样？她不怎么愿意去想。

留言的人后来不再是Ryan了，变成了Alex，而后也一直是她，但随着时间过去，她的语气越来越像在和一个死人说话。

她很想去城里找一个完好的对讲机什么的，但她不敢冒险，只能尽她所能的加快了速度，除了必要的休息从来不停脚。

留言的背景里面其他声音也越来越少，她不怎么敢去想发生了什么事。Alex的声音后面她常听到一个男声，但她听不清是谁。

在天气越来越冷、地面已经有些积雪的时候，她终于赶上了他们。

Owen的左边上半身体像被什么东西炸过一样，Alex正给他换着绷带，但动作十分的笨拙，像是在用手摸索着伤口的位置。绷带用完时她侧过身在地上摸了好久才碰到一旁的医用箱，在这时Nikita才意识到Alex她已经看不见了。

她起身的时候正踩在一块冰上，身子一歪，Owen及时的拉住了她，但明显扯动了伤口，他发出了一声响亮的吸气声。

“You have to leave me.” Alex说，脸上毫无表情。

Owen皱了皱眉没有回答，自顾自的把刚才拉开的绷带重新绑好。

“You hear me?” Alex的声音提高了些。

“Shh quiet.” Owen小心的看着四周，“They'll hear you.”

“Then leave me here.” Alex抱着手。

“I won't.”

“I'm fucking blind Owen, and pregnant.” Nikita这才注意到Alex有些稍稍隆起的肚子。

“Owen……”Alex深吸了一口气，对着他的方向说，“We all know I can't make it ok? I'm no longer an asset. It'll be a wiser choice——”

“You just patched me up Alex.”

Alex似乎有些恼火，“I will get both of us killed. Considering how much we’ve lost, at least one of us has to make it. Anyone would tell you to just go without me.”

“Nikita wouldn't.”这句话让两人都沉默了好一会儿。

“Look Alex, you’re both a sister and a daughter to her. You are the family she never had. I know what it feels like to lost someone…important. I can’t let that happen to her now, at least I’ll try everything I can.”

“You know what,” Alex耸了耸肩，“It doesn’t matter. She won’t know any of this anyway. She’s dead, Owen.”

Owen冲Alex挑了挑眉，即使知道她看不到，“But you won’t stop talking to that stupid radio.”

Alex哼了一声，“You never stopped me.”

“And to be honest I never thought I could outlive Nikita. She’s…” Owen叹了口气，“well, she’s Nikita.”

Alex笑了笑，摸着墙坐了下来，“You know she once told me if I ever have children, she call dibs on godmother.”

“And she’ll love him or her the heck of it.” Owen在她对面坐下，俯下身对着她的肚子说，“It’s a little Ryan after all.”

“And One day…” Alex把手放在他肩上握紧，“she’ll know how you feel about her. She will want to start a family with you.”

全然不顾眼里奔涌的泪水，Nikita走了过去给了他们俩一个紧紧而又无言的拥抱，“Yes she will.”


End file.
